


Estrellas [Francia x UK]

by 1827KratSN



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Multi, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1827KratSN/pseuds/1827KratSN
Summary: Conjunto de cortos de la pareja Francia x Reino Unido. Fandom CountryHumans.Advertencias:Genderbender, chicoxchico, omegaverse, una mezcla rara de todo un poco.
Relationships: France/Reino Unido
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

—Dame una razón poderosa para aceptar salir contigo de nuevo, Francia.

UK miró fijamente a ese francés que le estaba colmando la paciencia debido a la insistencia.

—Tengo grande el pénis.

....

….  
....

—Y así fue como papá rechazó salir con papá Francia la primera vez después de su largo divorcio.

México no soportó y empezó a reír a carcajadas.


	2. Chapter 2

—Voy arriba —jadeó UK entre los besos.

—Claro, mon amour —sonrió—, pero cabalgando mi...

Francia no pudo terminar nada en ese día, porque UK se enfadó y lo golpeó.

A veces olvidaba que su querido señor tecito era muy vergonzoso y enojón. 


	3. Chapter 3

—¡Feliz día del padre, mi señor tecito!

—Francia, sabes que soy omega, así que oficialmente soy una "madre".

—Igual puedo festejarte... Porque eres mi _papa sensuel_ —nalguea a UK.

—¡Francia!

—Mi señor tecito... Me pongo a tus pies en este día.

—Voy a atarte y a golpearte.

—Te lo agradecería, mon amour.

—¡Pervertido!

—Pero así te gusto.


	4. Chapter 4

—Qué malos gustos tienes, mi niña.

Era la opinión de UK quien analizaba fijamente al omega que enamoró a su hija.

—¡Papá!

—Suegris, yo sí lo quiero y usted me sale con esto... No mame... Grosero.

Y luego estaba Francia.

UK analizaba a su… pareja.

—Qué malos gustos tengo.

—Eso no decías cuando yo te...

Pero no pudo terminar, porque UK le lanzo té caliente encima.

—Pensándolo bien... prefiero a México.

—¡Oh merde!


	5. Chapter 5

—¿Por qué me miras así?

—¿Así cómo?

—Como retrasado —UK hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Estoy apreciando tu belleza, mi señor tecito.

—¿Qué pretendes, Francia?

—Tocar tu trasero cuando te descuides —sonrió coqueto—, pero por ahora, decirte que te ves hermoso.

—Idiota.


	6. Chapter 6

*en medio del frutifantástico*

—Te dije... que ya estabas listo... señor tecito.

Francia deslizó sus dedos por aquellas piernas y las sujetó con fuerza. Presionó y se deleitó con el rostro sonrojado de UK. Nada era más placentero que estar unidos, siendo él quien sentía la necesidad del inglés, escuchándolo jadear y susurrar alguna cosa inentendible, besando ese pecho y mordiendo en algún otro lugar.

—Oh... fuck... Fran... —la embestida lo hizo perder el aliento y la vergüenza—. ¡Ah!... —elevó su voz y su queja—. Más despa… cio.

—¿Dijiste Fran? ... —se acercó al rostro de UK—. ¡¿Quién es Fran?!

—Idio... ta... —apenas podía respirar y sintió otro placentero golpe en su interior—. ¡Ah!

Su piel se erizó por la nalgada que le dieron. Apretó los dientes y se sujetó a las almohadas.

—Solo por eso, hoy voy a ser muy rudo... A ver si así sigues pensando en "Fran".

Pasaron tres cosas. UK tuvo una de esas noches agitadas que disfrutó mucho, aunque no lo admitiera. Francia siguió enojado hasta que UK medio le gritó que "Fran" fue algo que dijo por no poder terminar "Francia" por completo.

Y...

—¡No volverás a tocarme hasta nuevo aviso! —estaba cansado, enojado y avergonzado—. Idiota.


	7. Chapter 7

—Señor tecito, ¿tú me amas?

Lo miró con aquella súplica por una respuesta afirmativa, pero UK ni lo notó.

—Solo te tolero.

Fue entonces que Francia empezó a llorar, de forma real, lastimado por aquella frialdad.

—Ey, no... No llores... No quise...

—Solo quería saber la verdad... —se levantó sin ganas.

—Espera, Francia... ¿a dónde vas?

—Mi destino es suicidio al amanecer —se abrazó a sí mismo mientras se alejaba despacio.

—Francia no seas dramático.

—¿Qué más voy a hacer si el amor de mi vida no me ama?

—Sí te amo... Pero me haces enfadar casi todo el tiempo y no me nace decírtelo.

Entonces no quedó más que un abrazo y un beso. Era uno de esos días donde la inseguridad ganaba a toda la autoestima que reflejaba Francia.


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Cuál es el secreto de un matrimonio tan largo?

España miraba al francés con curiosidad y ansiedad, porque necesitaba ese secreto.

—Darle mucho té relajante, decirle cosas bonitas, discutir por las mañanas y reconciliarse por la noche —suspiró enamorado.

—No puede ser tan simple, tío.

—Y sexo... —se tocó el pecho—. ¡Mucho sexo!


	9. Chapter 9

—¿Te pusiste un vestido?

—Y me veo di-vi-no~

UK solo suspiró, a veces olvidaba esas extrañas manías que tenía Francia.

—Y hay una sorpresita —el francés se levantó la tela lentamente, de esa forma tan coqueta suya, sonriendo para mostrar su pierna.

—¿Por qué traes una liga?

—Para que me la quites con los dientes.

—No lo haré.

Francia sujetó la corbata de UK y lo acercó a su rostro.

—O si quieres, la usas tú y yo te la quito.

—No.

—Mi señor tecito —se acercó para casi rozarle los labios—, hoy es noche de fetiches y no te vas a poder negar a mis encantos.

—No voy a...

Francia se acercó al oído de su amorcito para susurrar.

—Sé que te encanta ser el pasivo cuando yo uso el vestido.

Y antes de que UK se enojara, le robó un besito.

Porque sabía cómo seducir a aquel hombre de traje.


	10. Chapter 10

—Que el viento revuelva tu cabello, solo para transportar tu aroma, y así pueda recordar lo bello, que estar...

—Me enoja cuando el viento despeina mi cabello.

—Francia, a veces no aprecias mis intentos por ser cariñoso.

—Ups... Lo siento, chèri... ¿Y si te lo compensó con un beso?

—No. Ya no quiero.

—Señor tecito, ¡perdóname!


	11. Chapter 11

—Huele a baguette, chocolate y tierra... —UK bufó e hizo una mueca de fastidio—. Ay no, ¿de nuevo?

—Mon amour~

Poco faltó para que su espacio personal fuera vilmente invadido.

—Toma tu medicina y aléjate de mí.

—Pero eres mi compañero —Francia lo acorraló—. Y te necesito~

—Tu erección me está rozando la pierna.

—Es que mi pènis está excité pour toi~ —canturreó cerca de esos labios hermosos.

Pero UK no hizo más que soportar su risita.

—Ni siquiera te quitaste tu mascarilla de aguacate.

—¡No hay tiempo para eso! —pegó más su cuerpo al del inglés—. Me urge darte cariño ahora —susurró.

—Eh... No... —lo empujó—. No quiero.

—Señor tecito... —deslizó su mano por esa cintura—, yo sé que quieres.

—Odio tus celos —enrojeció al sentir el aliento del francés en su cuello.

—Yo amo tu carita estoica y tu trasero firme.

—Di una vulgaridad más y me iré hasta que tu celo termine.

—Por favor~ —suplicó entre leves jadeos debido a su calor.

—Solo si te quitas esa fea mascarilla.

—Pero aún no termina mi tiempo de belleza.

—Entonces me voy.

—Me la quitaré —besó las manos de UK—... mientras nos bañamos juntos~

—Oh god.

Y es que, aunque el inglés lo negara, todo de él reaccionaba al galanteo de su querido alfa en celo.


	12. Chapter 12

—Me quiero montar en tu árbol de limón.

—Pero yo no tengo un árbol de limón, Mexique.

—Aunque estés tontito te quiero, maplecito chulo.

—¿Eh?

Francia había estado espiando a esos dos por curiosidad, y porque vigilaba a su bebé. Se dio cuenta de lo divertidos que eran esos dos, y algo más.

—¿De quién habrá sacado Canadá lo despista...?

Francia miró a UK y recordó todo, porque sus niños se parecían mucho a él.

—Señor tecito, ¿puedo ordeñarte?

—Pero no tengo vacas o algo así.

—Igual eres lindo —lo abrazó con cariño—. Amo todo de ti.


	13. Chapter 13

—Señor tecito, ¿quieres tener hijos?

—Supongo que sí —sonríe—. Sería lindo tener a...

Le lanzaron una camisa su cara,

—¿Por qué te desnudas?

—Hoy seremos una máquina de hacer bebés, chéri —Francia se le acercó y lo abrazó por la cintura—. Vamos a tener sexo hasta el amanecer.

UK enrojeció.

Esa fue su época matrimonial.

Y servía como modelo de aprendizaje para los más jóvenes.

—Y así se pide cosas indecentes a alguien como mi señor tecito. Directos como debe de ser —sonrió orgulloso—. Así empezamos a expandir dominios.

—Pérece suegris, no puedo anotar tan rápido —México siguió escribiendo como loco—. Ahora si el maple y yo le vamos a dar un nieto.

—Doble o nada.


	14. Chapter 14

—¿De quién habrá heredado lo presumido, egocéntrico y fastidioso? —murmuró Turquía al ver a USA riendo fuerte mientras peleaba con un latino tricolor—. Si tú eres muy tranquilo y cauteloso.

—Yo sé de quién.

UK suspiró antes de girar un poco y señalar.

Francia hacía poses frente a su reflejo en un vidrio, sonriendo y arreglando su cabello… hasta se lanzó un beso y guiñó coqueto.

—Ser tan bello debe ser pecado.

—Oh... —Turquía negó—. Tiene sentido, amigo mío.

—Sí.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—La respuesta es: No sé cómo me pude enamorar de eso.


	15. Chapter 15

—¡Hoy quiero montarte! Como a un corcel salva... je…

UK carraspeó.

—Uy... Pardon —Francia rio nervioso—. Olvidé que tenías visita.

España empezó a reírse.

—Francia, retírate y piensa sobre tus acciones.

—Merde... No hay sexo hoy —se fue desanimado.

—Joder —España siguió riendo—. No sabía que Francia era el pasivo.

—A veces lo es.

—¿Muy seguido?

—Cuando quiere... y cuando no quiero ahorcarlo por avergonzarme.


	16. Chapter 16

UK debía hablar con sus hijos sobre protección por primera vez… Porque Francia huyó y él tuvo que hacerse cargo.

—Les tengo un obsequio.

—¿Qué son estos paquetitos? —USA intentó abrirlos.

—¿Es plástico? —Australia se extrañó.

—Está mojado por dentro —Nueva Zelanda hizo una mueca de asco.

—¿Son globos? —Canadá intentó inflarlos.

—Son condones... —UK suspiró antes de mirarlos fijamente—. Y ahora tendremos una larga charla de cómo usarlos.

—Ay no, qué aburrido —se quejó USA mientras se deslizaba en su asiento.

—Será tan "aburrido" como la vez que hablamos de sexo —advirtió.

Todo se quedaron quietos y ansioso.

No les gustaba ese tipo de charlas.

Pero por a seriedad de UK, iban a tener que poner atención.


	17. Chapter 17

Era hermosa, de sonrisa tímida y de elegancia inigualable. Era su señorita amante del té.

Y, aunque fuera su esposa..., seguía siendo su hermosa señorita.

—¿Me darías clase de etiqueta? —le sonrió embobado.

—Pero ya sabes todo sobre...

Francia la besó con dulzura, sin dejarla terminar su frase. No se pudo resistir.

—Es que me gusta verte con tu faceta de profesora —sonrió coqueto.

—Francia... —miró hacia abajo— tus manos.

Le besó una vez más para escucharla suspirar. Le sonrió con galanteo antes de acercarse y coquetear.

—Me gusta tu falda ceñida a tus piernas —susurró mientras acariciaba aquellas extremidades por sobre la tela.

—Francia —enrojeció—, espera… —ahogó un suspiro por la caricia ascendente.

—Que te pongas estricta —sus dedos traviesos subieron hasta esa cintura para apretarla— y me corrijas con tu regla.

La besó con calma, mientras sus dedos se aventuraban a tocar un poco más. La escuchó suspirar temblorosa y esos delgados brazos se aferraron a sus hombros. Percibía el perfume ajeno, y el temblor de ese cuerpo.

—¿Quieres que me ponga ruda? —UK sonrió en complicidad con su gran amor—. Porque puedo hacerlo por simple diversión.

—Me encanta cuando me dominas.

La risita de UK cuando cedía a sus juegos era hermosa. Francia moría de amor por aquella señorita.


	18. Chapter 18

—Me metí a su cuarto y lo esperé en bata —Francia sonrió— sin nada debajo.

—Qué osada —Portugal río divertida por la anécdota de su amiga.

—Me desvestí frente a UK, usando toda la sensualidad que tenía... —bebió de su copa— ¿y sabes qué hizo?

—¿Qué?

—Se quitó su abrigo y me lo dio... Para que no me resfriara —suspiró.

Portugal estalló en carcajadas por un rato, porque era una comedia en todo sentido, lo hizo hasta que pudo preguntar.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con...?

—Después solo me miró seriamente... me tomó de la mano… y me pidió matrimonio.

Rio bajito antes de terminarse su copa de vino.

—Francia... ¡¿Te casaste con él solo porque querías tener sexo?!

—Sí... Y sinceramente fue la mejor decisión de mi vida.


	19. Chapter 19

—Sé que te encargué la decoración... pero...

UK dio un detallado vistazo a su sala y suspiró.

—¿No te gusta? —Francia entristeció.

—¿Por qué hay muérdagos por todos lados?

—Por esto —empujó un poquito a UK y sonrió al verlo debajo de un muérdago—. Ahora debes ser besado, cher~

—Solo querías aprovecharte —acusó sin sorprenderse demasiado.

—Sí~ —rio bajito antes de cederle un besito.

—Sabes que esto traerá problemas si alguien más entra aquí, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé... —susurró al abrazarse a esa cintura—. Los quitaré después de besarte hasta el cansancio, cher.

—Entonces apresúrate —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Porque UK adoraba esas pequeñas travesuras del francés y, aunque se quejara, siempre le seguía el juego.


	20. Chapter 20

—¿Quieres guiarme? —Francia sonrió.

—Claro.

Bailaban despacio en medio de esa sala, sin música y cerca de la fogata. Se movían despacio y en sincronía, de forma tan cercana y privada como lo hicieron muchos años atrás.

—Hueles a carne asada —susurró el británico.

—Fui por un bocadillo antes de venir.

—Ahor yo tengo hambre.

—Entonces te invito a una cita, con todo lo que puedas comer.

UK rio divertido, y aceptó.


	21. Chapter 21

—¿Quieres casarte de nuevo conmigo?

Lo pidió sosteniéndole de la mano, mirándolo a los ojos, acariciando el anillo de UK.

—No lo sé.

—¿No te gusta la idea? —un aura deprimida lo invadió de inmediato.

—No es eso... Pero la última vez que "nos casamos de nuevo", te caíste sobre el pastel de bodas.

—¡Fue un accidente!

—La vez pasada a esa, rompiste un candelabro antiguo.

—Pero tendré cuidado esta vez —apretó los labios.

—Y la anterior nos perdimos en Dinamarca por tu culpa —UK soportó la risa al ver a Francia agachar la cabeza.

—Soy horrible —suspiró y entristeció.

—Pero siempre es divertido —le sujetó delicadamente de las mejillas y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—¿Entonces?

—Claro que sí —sonrió sutilmente—. Me casaré contigo otra vez, France.

Nada era más bonito que ver la emoción del francés iluminarle el rostro, por eso UK siempre le diría que sí a una nueva ceremonia de boda… las veces que fueran.

Aunque estaba seguro de que algún accidente tendría.


	22. Chapter 22

—Soñé contigo ayer —Francia sonrió.

—Eso es raro.

—Y en el sueño, tú querías pastel de chocolate.

—Bueno...

—Así que te traje pastel de chocolate —mostró la pequeña bolsa que trajo.

—Gracias —sonrió—. ¿Quieres compartirlo conmigo?

—Claro que sí~. Te ayudaré a preparar el té.


	23. Chapter 23

UK y Francia llegaron tarde, y aun más extraño, lo hicieron con la ropa desordenada y con ramas en el cabello. Todos en la reunión posaron su mirada en ese par. Fue inevitable.

—¿Qué les pasó?

—Tuvieron un rapidín —se burló Colombia.

—Nada malo —sonrió Francia, ignorando las burlas.

—No volverá a pasar —UK solo se encaminó a su puesto y nada más.

—Claro que lo volveremos a hacer —Francia rio—. Lo disfrutaste, admítelo~.

—Eso fue hasta que el paracaídas se atoró en el árbol y tuvimos que dejarnos caer en esos arbustos.

—Pero te divertiste —río bajito, no queriéndolo hacerlo enfadarse más.

—No volveré a confiar en tus locuras.


	24. Chapter 24

—Te tomaré de la mano y te acompañaré siempre.

Francia sonrió ante la mirada analítica de aquel reino, su dulce reino con apariencia de ángel.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No quieres?

—Estoy muy enamorado de ti... —UK boqueó y miró sus manos por un momento— y tú sólo sigues diciendo cosas más y más bonitas... ¿Por qué lo haces?

—Porque cuando te miro..., las palabras salen solas.

UK no pudo, estaba perdido en esa mirada y cedió su alma a aquel caballero.

Selló su amor con un beso.

El más dulce.


	25. Chapter 25

—Eres lo más lindo que existe —Francia le tomó de las manos y las besó con ternura.

—Creí que ibas... a besarme en los labios —su voz tembló un poquito.

—Eh... No.

—¿No?

—UK, quiero que tú decidas cuando daremos ese gran paso.

—¿Es mi decisión?

—Sí~

UK no esperó, se acercó despacio y lo besó. Porque quiso hacerlo... Porque estaba enamorado de ese idiota… Porque necesitaba exteriorizar un poquito de todo ese remolino de dulzura que Francia le generaba.

Y si bien no hacía cosas por impulso, esa ocasión fue la excepción.


	26. Chapter 26

—¿Quién enamoró a quién?

Suiza tenía esa duda desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Francia me decía cosas muy lindas —UK se encogió ligeramente de hombros—, así que fue inevitable.

—Así que fue Francia quien te enamoró.

—¡Bromeas! —el francés protestó como un niño—. Mi señor tecito era un amor, con sus sonrisas chiquitas y sus gestos inocentes. Él me robó el corazón y ni siquiera lo intentó —suspiró entre sonrisas—. Tuve que esforzarme mucho para que me correspondiera.

—Ustedes me dan ternura.


	27. Chapter 27

—¡¿Quieres indicar una guerra, imbécil?!

Italia miraba a USA pelear con entusiasmo, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y después miró a Francia.

—Tú le heredas todo lo malo a tus hijos.

—¡Me ofendes! —apretó los labios—. Y para aclararlo, la actitud a la defensiva de USA, la sacó de mi señor tecito.

—No te creo.

—¡Es cierto!

—Ahora te creo menos —rio bajito.

Pero Francia no mentía y varias décadas atrás lo confirmaban.

Esas gloriosas épocas.

—Si alguien te enfrenta, tendrás que responder —su voz firme y autoritaria, sus ojos azules endulzados por la carita dudosa de su hijo.

—¿Para defenderme?

—No, Trece Colonias —levantó al pequeño para sentarlo en la mesa—. Si tienes que pelear, no será para defenderte, sino para ganar.

La curiosidad de esa carita infantil era graciosa, pero a la vez muy interesante para alguien como el británico.

—Destruir a tu enemigo hasta que no tenga ni una mínima esperanza de reponerse, esa será tu misión.

El antiguo USA lo miraba fascinado, porque las palabras del padre sonaban a una promesa de grandeza.

—¡Sí!

—Por eso aprendemos tácticas de guerra y estrategias.

UK señalaba el mapa, usaba figuritas de soldados que el pequeño adoraba, trazaba líneas y enseñaba con paciencia. Esa mente tranquila y curiosa, la que inicialmente no entendía nada, fue poco a poco, volviéndose el orgullo del inglés.

Incluso en tiempos actuales, UK estaba orgulloso de USA… aunque a veces tenía que intervenir, porque algo que no pudo enseñar o heredar al norteamericano fue el arte de la mente fría, la tranquilidad, paciencia y serenidad.


	28. Chapter 28

Existen dos tipos de personas en situaciones incómodas.

Francia hablando de sexo con Canadá:

—No tienes permiso de pronunciar esa fea palabra nunca... ¡jamás!... No existe en tu vocabulario ni en tu vida.

—... ¿Cuál palabra?

UK hablando de sexo con Canadá:

—Eres libre de elegir si tener sexo o no, así como eres libre de elegir con quien experimentarlo. Pero debes conocer algunos detalles, como la protección.

—Es como elegir el sabor de un pastel.

—O del té —sonrió—. Hay uno perfecto para cada ocasión.

—¡Vaya!


	29. Chapter 29

—Este nene necesita amor~

—Francia, estamos a media junta.

—Es que no puedo concentrarme si te tengo tan cerca, señor tecito —suspiró enamorado.

—Eso se arregla —ONU tocó el hombro de Francia—. Te sentarás junto a Noruega la siguiente vez.

—¡Merde!

—Te dije que re concentraras —UK río bajito.


	30. Chapter 30

—¡No te soporto! ¡Me prohíbes hacer cosas interesantes siempre!

—¡Esas cosas pueden matarte! Pero si tanto te disgusta, puedes irte. De todas formas... ¡hace mucho que estamos divorciados!

Francia le sacó la lengua a UK, como siempre hacía cuando estaba enfadado, y se fue.

Pero todo cambió cuando Alemania poderosa se volvió, y una potencia amenazante se creó.

—Señor tecito~

UK rodó los ojos antes de suspirar y mirarlo.

—¿Qué...?

Francia le dio una rosa roja y sonrió coqueto. Se acercó galante y fingió que nada pasó.

—¿Qué tal si te seduzco esta noche?

—Te enteraste lo de Alemania, ¿verdad?

—Debemos recordar buenos tiempos. Juntos somos invencibles.

—Eres un idiota... —rio bajito antes de suspirar—. Pero acepto.


	31. Chapter 31

—Vas a casarte con Dinamarca porque así se decidió.

—No lo haré —UK la miró de frente.

—Vas a cumplir con tu obligación.

—Encontraré otra solución.

—He dicho que lo harás —amenazó Inglaterra con voz firme.

—Ya has decidido por mí lo suficiente, madre. La corona ya me ha manipulado como quiso, pero ya no será así.

Inglaterra guardó compostura y permaneció en silencio.

—¡Ya no tienen poder sobre mí! ¡Ahora yo tengo poder sobre ustedes! Ya no me casaré con quienes ustedes elijan. Yo decidiré qué hacer y cómo enfrentar la crisis.

—¿Y podrás hacerlo?

—Ten por seguro, que así será.


	32. Chapter 32

—¿Decidiste no seguir mis órdenes para esto?

Inglaterra miró a cierto francés revoloteando por el jardín, usando un vestido rojo acampanado, seguido por Nueva Zelanda vestida de princesa.

Le parecía un comportamiento inadecuado y nunca calló su opinión.

—Me gusta tomar mis propias decisiones, madre.

—Malas decisiones.

—Mis propias decisiones, buenas o malas —UK miró a su hija reír junto al francés—. Y Francia no fue una mala decisión.

—¿En serio?

—No te quiero dar la razón, madre.

Inglaterra sólo rio bajito.


	33. Chapter 33

—¡Mi señor tecito!

UK escupió su té.

—Esa voz aguda, el sonido de tacones... Francia cambió de sexo.

Intentó huir.

—¡Es hoy! ¡Es hoy!

—Oh no.

Francia lo abrazó efusivamente y se colgó de su cuello.

—¿Te gusta mi cambio?

—Creí que sería la siguiente semana.

—Adelanté mis planes... y me tomaré unas vacaciones... —sonrió de lado, de forma coqueta—. ¿Estás listo, querido?

—Francia no.

—Sexo sin control, moun amor.

UK solo pudo enrojecer. Era muy vergonzoso para él, porque Francia solía volverse muy fogosa en su primera semana de cambio. Y aunque le gustaba, las marcas que le dejaba la francesa eran duraderas y difíciles de ocultar.


	34. Chapter 34

—¿Has tenido relaciones tóxicas?

—Sí —UK no le tomó importancia.

—Dime un ejemplo.

—Cada que peleaba con Francia por alguna tontería, iniciábamos una guerra.

—No te lo creo —Suiza rio bajito.

—Una vez le dije que el color de su pantalón era muy oscuro... y al día siguiente estaba planeando cómo invadirme.

Suiza rio a carcajadas. No se esperó algo así


	35. Chapter 35

—¿Estoy gordo?

UK vio su traje, lo sentía un poquito más ajustado.

—Cher... Voy a ser honesto... —carraspeó—. Engordaste después de tener a los niños.

—¿Qué?

—Pero no te preocupes, yo puedo...

UK le abofeteó con su guante blanco. No iba a perdonar tal calumnia.

—Me llevaré a Nueva Francia, estará mejor bajo mi tutela... Y no con un grosero como tú.

—¿Me estás retando?

—Mírame…

—¡Señor! —alguien llegó de pronto—. Han atacado nuestros barcos, señor Francia.

—Cher... ¡Esto es la guerra!

Y así inició la guerra de los siete años.


	36. Chapter 36

—Dulce sueño eterno —besó la mano de UK—, mi dulce señor de reinos... Tú eres lo que más quiero, por siempre.

—¿Intentas seducirme?

—No —Francia le dio un besito.

—Qué lástima, porque estaba cediendo.

—¿En serio? —lo miró emocionado.

—No —rio divertido—. Pero puedes seguir, adoro cuando solo eres romántico.

—Eres malvado... Y eso me gusta.


End file.
